


Storybook of Dreams

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not too detailed smut, Smut, but still smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few months since Phil's wish came true and he met Dan. To make up for his lost wish, he writes down his dreams. Phil soon finds out that sometimes, you do get more than one wish in life. It just takes a little longer to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storybook of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a spin off I guess to the first part, "Snow Globe of Wishes" but you don't really need to read that to read this, though it would probably be better if you did! Also, this is my first time writing smut, so if it's awkward or weird, I'm sorry! DX

It felt strange at first. Knowing that Phil had already used his wish. 

Now, he didn’t regret it by any means. He was so happy with the way his life was going right now. But knowing that his wish was gone, and that he had nothing to fall back on in case things went wrong . . . well, it unsettled him a bit. 

It’s been about two months since his wish came true and he met Dan, but those two months have been wonderful and hard. Adjusting to a new life so sudden and having that void in his head about the wish . . . No. He wouldn’t think about that now. He had better things to do. Like write down his latest dream.

Dan called it a dream journal, but Phil called it a storybook. Mostly because the things he wrote down in it were stories, and not things he dreamt about. Though a few times he had written down some dreams, but most of the contents consisted of stories. Or dreams he had in life.

Today I dream of a better tomorrow. Not that today is bad, but life can always get better. Especially since I have Dan with me now, Phil wrote. 

He wasn’t going to lie. Having Dan with him in real life and not just in the snow globe, was a million times better than he ever thought it would be. But he would somewhat always miss the tiny human that never knew him. So cute and fragile. Almost like someone Phil needed to watch and take care of. Even so, Dan is still quite a few years younger than him. Phil would always look out for Dan, even if he was an adult. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, suddenly in the doorway to the office.

Phil slammed the book shut, not really knowing why. Just off impulse, maybe? “Nothing.”

“Writing in your dream journal?” 

“A dream journal is a small book in which you record dreams you have at night. That is not what I do on these pages,” Phil stated with a bit of sass in his tone. 

Dan grinned, enjoying the fact he was getting under Phil’s skin. Honestly, when was he going to realize that’s why he called it a dream journal? He liked to watch him squirm. “Why don’t I ever get to read what’s inside?”

“Because I don’t want you to.”

“Why not? It’s not like I’m going to make fun of you. You know I like it when you ramble on about things you wish would happen. Especially those times you tell me of the days you spent wishing you knew me.” Dan strode over to the desk, sitting on top of the wooden surface. 

Phil smiled in agreement. “Okay, but that’s different than this. These are my personal dreams. They might not come true if I tell you what they are.”

“They’re dreams. Not wishes, Phil. The same superstitions don’t apply.”

“Just leave it alone,” Phil said defensively. “I don’t want you reading them, okay?”

The smile on Dan’s face disappeared, his face covered with disappointment. “Alright. Sorry I bothered you about it. How about we watch an anime or something?”

Phil nodded. “Okay. Sure.” He watched as Dan jumped off the desk, heading out of the office. Phil made sure his storybook was closed and locked, before stowing it in the messy closet next to the door. He always put in there. In a place Dan would never touch. 

In the lounge, Dan was already sitting on the sofa, and Phil rushed over and nearly jumped on top of him.

“Whoa! What are you doing!?” Dan exclaimed.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck, sitting on top of his lap. “Giving you a sorry kiss,” he said, planting one right on his lips.

Dan’s face heated up as he hungered for more, dipping his tongue into Phil’s mouth, searching. Wanting. But Phil cut it off before he could find what he was looking for.

“I’m sorry I get upset about my book,” Phil said. “I just . . . I’m not comfortable with you reading them. Not right now, anyway.” Eventually, sure. But right now, Phil wasn’t ready for Dan to see what he dreamed of.

The words barely registered in Dan’s mind, for he couldn’t stop staring at Phil’s soft lips. They were so plump, so nice. Dan wanted more. And he wanted it now. “Don’t worry about it,” he said absently. He leaned towards Phil, ready to explore the wonder that was Phil’s mouth, when Phil rolled off of him, landing on the space next to him. 

Phil smiled wolfishly up at Dan, knowing what he had done. “So what are we watching?” Phil asked, changing the subject.

Dan frowned. Suddenly, he wasn’t in the mood to watch anime. He didn’t even feel like watching it, as he was currently feeling something else. “I . . .” His voice came out a little strained. “I don’t want to watch anime anymore.”

“Then what do you want to do?” Phil asked, raising one brow.

Dan clenched his fists together, trying his best to stay somewhat neutral, but Phil had triggered him only moments ago. And now he was feeling wild. Hungry. For Phil. 

Without another thought or word, Dan dove onto Phil’s body, pinning him to the couch.

“Whoa, Dan,” Phil said, the smile still resting on his lips. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Fuck. You know what has gotten into me,” Dan said, his eyes widening as he looked Phil up and down, slowly. 

Phil squinted, playing dumb. “Not really. I thought we were going to watch anime. What changed within the last three minutes?”

“Stop . . . talking,” Dan said, his voice coming out in huffs. Man, he was sure out of breath and he hadn’t even done anything. Yet.

“I really hate watching you keep yourself together. It’s not a good look on you. Really, you should just let it out,” Phil said, his smile growing. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dan said, letting himself relax. He could finally enjoy the sensation that Phil had caused. His pants suddenly seems too tight in the front, and he was aching to get them off and let it loose. 

“Da--oh,” Phil breathed out, feeling a sudden weight touch his lower abdomen. 

“I need you,” Dan choked out. “Right now.”

“Right now?” Phil said, trying his best to keep up a teasing tone. He liked when Dan got desperate. He even liked when Dan tried to take charge.

“Yes,” Dan practically hissed.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’m not a fan of--” Phil didn’t get to finish his sentence, as Dan launched backwards, pulling Phil up off the couch and on top of him.

“Fuck me,” Dan said. “Please,” he begged. 

“You don’t have to ask me to do that,” Phil said, his voice now husky. He felt the sudden shift in mood as he landed on top of Dan, and now his shorts seemed too tight around his groin. 

Dan moaned slightly when he felt the pressure hit his inner thigh. “Fuck me. Please. Right now. Rip off my clothes, touch me all over. Love me. For fuck’s sake, Phil, quit making me beg. I want your love. I want it now.” 

“So do I.” Phil crashed his lips onto Dan’s, his tongue colliding with his. Phil fiddled with Dan’s zipper, pulling his black skinny jeans down the long length of his legs, taking off his socks along with them. He tossed them aside, now pulling Dan’s shirt off, over his head. The only thing that remained were Dan’s thick boxers.

“Take them off,” Dan growled, biting Phil’s lip.

Phil reached down slowly, grabbing the top of the boxers and teasing them down cautiously. They’ve done this before, many times at that, but each time was better than the last, and Phil would be damned if he didn’t say that he was impressed by Dan’s body. Every. Time. He was so beautiful and soft. So squishy and his. His body should be worshipped. By Phil and Phil only. 

The boxers were off in seconds, however, now lying on the floor somewhere with Dan’s jeans. And unfortunately, Phil was still clothed. 

“Where is it?” Dan gritted out, reaching desperately towards Phil’s lower half. 

Phil chuckled against Dan’s lips, his smile growing. “Find it and you can have it.”

“F-f-f-f-u,” Dan stuttered but never finished. He tore Phil’s shorts off without a care, taking his boxers right along with them. Dan didn’t even bother with Phil’s shirt and neither did he, so there were now one and half naked men on the couch right now, going at it like it was the last time they ever would.

“I love you so much,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear, nipping at the lobe. 

Dan shuddered, despite the heat that was bubbling inside him and rolling off of him. He could feel his forehead laced with sweat, and he was sure his hair had already started to curl at the tips. “I love . . . you,” he said, moaning rather loudly as Phil grabbed him and began the process of finishing what he started.

“I’m so glad you’re mine,” Phil said, concentrating on Dan’s face as he tried to make words.

“I’m going to . . .”

“Let it happen,” Phil said, still remaining close to him, waiting for the end. 

It didn’t take long after Dan announced it, that Phil felt a warm liquid cover his lower abdomen and the hem of his shirt. Dan relaxed underneath him, his back no longer arched. He was panting heavily, his face shining with sweat.

Satisfied, Phil finished himself off, flopping down on the tiny space between the back of the couch and Dan. He draped one arm across Dan’s stomach, his fingers rubbing circles onto his side.   
“Phil,” Dan said, his breath coming back to him. “I love you. So. Fucking. Much. I’m glad you made that wish.”

“Me too,” Phil chuckled. Because of the high state he was currently in, Phil said, “Do you want to know something?”

“What?” Dan whispered, turning his head so his nose now touched Phil’s. 

“This was something I wrote in my book,” he said, kissing Dan’s lips softly. 

“That we did it on the couch?”

At that, Phil laughed. “Well, no, not specifically. I wrote that I dreamt of just you and me, exploring one another and never wanting to let go after that. That we would just lie here when we are done, telling each other how much we love one another and being so grateful that our lives intertwined because of one wish.”

Dan smiled, and he kissed Phil again, passionately and desperately. “If I got another wish, I wouldn’t use it,” he said. “Because there’s nothing else this world can possibly give me. It gave me the greatest thing I could have ever wanted, and that was you.”

“I dream of that,” Phil said. “I dream of our future and just us. It’s what I write about, actually. The dreams I want, or the ones that have already happened. Because dreams are just as magical as wishes. Only sometimes, they take longer to come true.”

Dan pulled Phil close, holding him tight and rubbing his thumb on the back of Phil’s head. 

Phil was on the verge of sleep when he said, “You know, my book is about you.”

Dan angled his head downwards. “What?”

“My ‘dream journal.’ It’s all about you, because you’re all I ever dream about.” His eyes fluttered shut and his breaths were evening out. 

“You’re all I ever dream about too,” Dan whispered. “I just don’t write them down, because I’m too busy living them.”

Dan listened to Phil’s soft snoring and the chirps of the crickets outside as he fell asleep that night, almost certain that he was dreaming up a fairytale most people would be jealous of.


End file.
